Conventional vehicle systems are designed with relatively course setting controls. A heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system is an example. A conventional HVAC control panel may allow a vehicle operator to control a fan to operate at one of four settings—off, low, medium, high, for instance. The fixed, one-size-fits-all, nature of these systems has numerous shortcomings.
Conventional control systems, such as automobile or other vehicle control systems, are not configured to allow users to control them naturally. A user cannot interact with the systems in any ways similar to how they interact with a person. A house guest is more likely to ask a host whether it seems a tad warm, for example, than to ask them to turn the temperature down 6.5 degrees, let alone request detailed actions such as lowering a humidity setting by 5 percentage points, or increasing a fan speed setting by 20%. Conventional control systems do not effect desired or otherwise appropriate changes in system operation in response to the user providing any of a wide variety of inputs, including non-detailed or indiscriminate input.
Another shortcoming of conventional control systems is that users often do not know an optimal manner to adjust the systems to reach a desired result. In the previous example, for instance, the house guest may know that the temperature should be lowered, but not by how much, or that another course of action, such as involving changes to humidity and fan speed, would actually be more effective under the circumstances.
Still another shortcoming of conventional systems is that a fixed design of the system may not necessarily match the user's way of thinking or interacting. Similarly, a user will likely not know each adjustable sub-system and their settings. This can be explained by way of example with reference to a context of a vehicle suspension system. A vehicle operator (e.g., driver) may feel that his or her vehicle seems to lean too much in turning maneuvers. The operator is not likely to know, though, how an adjustable suspension of the vehicle should be adjusted to improve the cornering feel.
The shortcomings of conventional system can lead to inefficient or ineffective use of the subject vehicle, program, device, premises, e.g., and sometimes user frustration.